The present invention relates to barrier movement operators and particularly to human interface methods and apparatus for such systems.
Barrier movement operators are known which include a motor for moving a barrier between open and closed positions and a controller for selectively energizing the motor to move the barrier. Gate operators and garage door operators are examples of the wide range of such barrier movement operators. The controller of a barrier operator may be responsive to stimulus signals to perform various barrier movements with safety. For example, the barrier operator may include a control switch which, when pressed, reverses the direction of travel of the barrier or starts the barrier moving toward the open or closed position.
Barrier movement systems have proven to be safe and efficient in their operation and as the technology evolves more and more safety and convenience features have been added. Such new features are a benefit in the operation of barrier movement operator however, they have tended to make the installation and maintenance of the operators more complicated. A need exists for improved human interaction with barrier movement operators to simplify their installation and maintenance.